That's right I'll protect you To be afraid of
by Taymeho
Summary: Discontinued! To be afraid of humanity forever… Summary: Sora was abused and is now depressed and decides to try to commit suicide, but a boy named Cloud stops him and takes Sora to his home. What happens next? SoraXCloud Yaoi Incest
1. SENSHI, tasukete kure shinu

**Sou desu; mamotte qgeru. Kowai ningan bakari itsumademo…**

**That's right; I'll protect you. To be afraid of humanity forever…

* * *

**

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would see LOTS of yaoi and shonen-ai.

Note: Please review after you read so I know that someone is actually reading this. Also, I'm too lazy to put things into proper paragraphs (plus I forgot how) so there will be big paragraphs. I'll space things out sometimes if I feel like it. Remember this is a SoraXCloud paring. This is rated M just incase I decide to put some things in later or so I don't have to worry about crossing the line.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: SENSHI, tasukete kure shinu (SOLDIER, help me to die)**

_I've been having weird thoughts lately…  
Why have I been only thinking about **him **and death?  
The one who was known as Cloud_...  
_Why do I think about complicated things for so long…  
…and only to confuse myself?  
These strange and maybe sinful thoughts…  
…they are eating away my soul and heart.  
I must know the answers I am searching for…  
…even if it means that I have to fall into the darkness in my heart._

_**-Sora**

* * *

_

Today was the day. The day that I decided to kill myself.

I'm just a burden. My parents don't matter to me since they treat me like a freak and I had no friends. I have a crush on this one kid from school. His name is Cloud Strife. He probably doesn't even know my name. The most he knows about me is what I look like, and that was only when he glanced at me when he was walking by in the halls. A crush that will probably never be.

I'm at the beach, and the sun is setting. No sign of life anywhere. Practically nobody comes here anymore. As I sit here on the soft sand, I can feel the last bit of warmth in it fade away and the waves try to engulf my oversized shoes. I hold the small knife in my right hand up and I see my reflection in it. The sun's shine bounces off of it, almost blinding me. Damn sun. I never liked anything that gave off light very much. I sighed as the sun disappeared behind the ocean and the harvest moon shined above. _'I guess this is a good time as any to do this'_ I thought to myself. I held out my wrist in front of me and put the razor sharp blade on it. I quickly slid it across my pale skin. It didn't hurt that much since my body has somehow weaken the pain of physical damage. A steady stream of blood started crawling out of the newly created wound and flowed down my wrist, and stained my cloths and the sand blood red. It was truly a magnificent shade of red. I felt my strength slowly leaving my body as my vision started to blur. I fell on the ground as I had no more strength to sit up. I thought I heard running footsteps, but I just thought I was hearing things, that it was part of my imagination like usual. I fell into unconsciousness as my eyes glazed over...

I could hear pure silence...at last. Did I succeed? Am I dead? Where am I now?

_**Flashback**_

_A very young Sora sat in his room. It was small, with only a bed, closet, and a miniature desk. Sora was bored and was trying to fall asleep when he heard sounds. He put his ear to the closest wall to him and heard noises that scared him. He heard cries of pain, loud thumps, and yelling from his father. He often heard this through out his childhood except it would be his mother yelling sometimes too. 'Who is mother/father beating up other than me?' Sora thought daily. The voice/cries of the one who was being abused seemed one of a boy who was not too many years older than Sora. Then one day, they suddenly stopped. Sora was starting to panic. Jumping to conclusions that maybe that the person was kicked out or worse, dead. On that day, Sora thought that he was the next one to go. But as you know now, he was wrong. He still wonders to this day who the boy was and what he looked like._

**_End of Flashback_**

The feeling in my body starts returning to me. I realize that I'm lying down in a bed. Damn! Why can't people understand and let me die! My eyes are still closed but I can tell someone is sitting next to the bed.

I hear someone shifting in a chair and then that person spoke, "I'm glad you're alive." The person who was talking was obviously a guy.

I'm guessing he knows I'm awake from my breathing, its steady when I'm asleep.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let you die." he said.

Sure he's sorry! (sarcastic) If he was really sorry then he would have just let me die right then and there!

"You're probably mad at me. I understand if you hate me right now or if you never talk to me." he said sadly.

Why was he sad? "Why did you save me?" I quickly said; almost cutting off his sentence. I could tell he was surprised, even though I couldn't see him. I didn't even know what he looked like and what his name was, but I could tell. I also think I caught a glimpse of happiness too. Don't ask me why, but I could sense it.

"Heh," he smirked, "so you really don't know who I really am."

At that, I had to open my eyes and I saw...Cloud, the one person who didn't acknowledge me and the person who my heart desired. I was in total shock.

"Sora, why did you try to kill yourself?"

His voice brought me back to my senses and I turned my head away from him, trying to ignore the question.

"Sora...tell me." he pleaded.

How could I deny that seductive voice of his? I couldn't ignore him, but that doesn't mean that I had to answer his question. "It's none of your concern." I answered.

"Ok. I won't press into it. I'll let you tell me when you're ready." he said.

I was thankful for that. I was off the hook for now. I stared at the ceiling thinking, "What am I going to do now? I'm at my crushes house and he just saved me from myself. What now?"

"You're probably tired. I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be on the couch right through that door." he suddenly said, while pointing at the bedroom door.

"Why don't you sleep on a bed? Don't you have a bedroom.?" I asked. He smirked a little.

"Yes. You're in it."

"Oh..." I blushed a little at my stupidity. I forgot I was in a bedroom.

"Unless you want me to sleep in the same bed with you."

He's killing me here! I can't believe he just said that. "W-Well, I wouldn't mind some company," I said stupidly. "I mean, I would feel guilty if I kicked you out of your bed too." I added quickly.

"Ok. I'll be right back. I'm going to get ready for bed." He quickly grabbed some things and left the room. Shutting the door as he did so. It suddenly hit me, Cloud...is going to sleep in the same bed as me. A small blush crept up my face as I thought about this. After a few minutes, Cloud entered the room again and was wearing pajamas. They had long sleeves and pants, they were made of a silky material, and was the color light blue with yellow chocobos on the shirt. He looked pretty cute maybe even a little _attractive_. Another blush was starting to appear on my cheeks.

Cloud saw this and asked, "Sora, are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Putting his hand on my forehead in the process.

This made me blush even harder. "N-No. I'm f-fine." I sputtered. Sora, get a grip! I need to calm down.

"Ok. Well, you seem fine so I'll let it go for now."

With that I scooted over in the bed to let him get in.

Cloud turned off the light and slid into bed; his back facing me.


	2. Roseagr densetsu soraku

**Sou desu; mamotte qgeru. Kowai ningan bakari itsumademo…**

**That's right; I'll protect you. To be afraid of humanity forever…**

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would see LOTS of yaoi and shonen-ai.

Note: If you look down below to the chapter title, the word soraku means empty child. What are the chances that the name Sora is in it? Also, everybody is dressed as they are in Kingdom Hearts 2.

Wow! Thank you for the 318 hits, 4 favs, and 7 alerts guys!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Roseagr densetsu soraku… (Tell me legendary empty child…)**

A bright light could be seen through my eyelids as I slowly stirred from my slumber. I didn't think it could get any brighter until I opened my eyes. It was like I went totally blind. I turned around and slowly blinked it off.

At least…that was how my regular mornings went like. This morning was different.

Darkness was all I saw. The light was gone. 'T_his couldn't be right'_ I opened my eyes to a wall. It was a different one then I was used to seeing, the wall of the room that I was kept in for those many years. But that's not all that isn't right. I feel something warm behind me and something draped on my waist. I turn my head to look behind me without moving my body and I see the heavenliest sight of my life. I saw Cloud's angelic face that was barely illuminated from what little light that was in the room. I decided to turn back around in case he woke up that moment. The arm around my waist pulled me away from my current place and pulled me closer to the figure attached to it. I started to blush. _'Is Cloud doing this on purpose? Does he even know what he's doing or does he just naturally cling onto the closest thing in his sleep?'_ Just as I thought this, his breathing changed. He was up. He shifted a little and removed his arm from me. I just noticed the room was kind of cold when the body heat left so I started shivering a little. I guess he saw this and quickly got some blankets. He dropped them over me and right before he left, he caressed my left cheek. Wait…he caressed my cheek? This can't be real. I have to be dreaming, but I'm not. While thinking about these things, I slowly fell back asleep.

**Cloud's POV**

As I woke up in my bedroom and I felt Sora still sleeping in my arms. I just couldn't help but squeeze him a little tighter. I slowly opened my eyes and let them focus. I looked down at the sleeping Sora. _'He looks so cute when he's asleep.'_ I moved slowly, to try and not wake him up, and removed my arm from his waist. When I was off the bed I saw him shiver from loss of my body heat. I quickly went to a closet to get some blankets. I quickly glided the sheets over him and he stopped shivering. I quickly caressed his silky smooth cheek and left my room.

**Sora's POV**

For the second time today, I woke up. Finally, after rolling in bed a couple times, I got up. I exit the bedroom to find a small living room and if you look past it there's a kitchen. His house is kind of small, but its way better than mine…actually, I don't have a home anymore. How could I forget? I have been going place to place for a couple years now. My parents finally threw me out. It was a huge relief to me. I put my thoughts away and headed to the kitchen. It wasn't big but not small either. I looked down at the counter and there was a note:

_Hey, Sora. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye but I had to leave for work. Grab whatever you want from the fridge when you're hungry. I'll be back around 4:00. Do whatever you feel like except what you tried to do yesterday. See you later._

_-Cloud_

For some reason…this put a small smile on my face. It's been a long time since that has happened. I quickly skimmed the fridge and found something to eat.

As I walked into the living room and leaned on the open window seal. As I set my arm down I felt a sharp sting. I looked down and saw that my wrist was bandaged. How did I miss that? I must have given Cloud so much trouble. What a way to make him start liking you. It's obvious that he'll never like me. Besides, he's probably straight anyways. Or he can be like me…bi. Some yelling brought me out of my thoughts. I looked outside and saw two kids from school. The noisiest, flame headed one and the most angsty kid in school.

"ROX-ASS, GET YOUR GREAT ASS OVER HERE! COME BACK!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE AXEL! AND STOP COMPLIMENTING MY ASS IN PUBLIC!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE! AND YOU NEVER SAID I COULDN'T COMPLIMENT IT IN PUBLIC!"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER MENTIONED IT AND I SAID YOU COULD OUT OF PUBLIC ANYTIME! NOT IN PUBLIC!"

"WELL, EVERYBODY ALREADY KNOWS ANYWAYS! IT'S NO SECRET NOW!"

"ARG!"

The two were now out of sight as they kept running through the street.

"Hey! Wait up guys!"

I turned my head and saw my best silver haired friend.

"RIKU!"

"Sora! Is that you!"

He slowed down when he reached the window seal that I was leaning on.

"Hey, Sora. How've you been?"

How did Riku get here? And why was he chasing after those guys? Anyways, I met Riku at school. He came up to me one day and we've been friends ever since. Last week, he came up to me and said he loved me. I had my reasons, but I kind of already knew. I just sensed it. Since he's my best friend, I told him the truth. He said he was fine, ok, no hard feelings, but he said that he'd never give up. That's what I like about Riku. He never gives up, unlike me. So every now or then…well…everyday he sees me, he tries to pull a move on me but fails. A couple days ago, he even pushed me into a corner somewhere and tried to kiss me! A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Um…Sora? Hello! Earth to Sora!"

"What! Oh. Hi Riku."

"Geeze Sora. Stop spacing out. You look so delicious when you zone out."

"Riku. It's not going to work."

"Well, at least I can try. Wait…what are you doing at Cloud's house?"

"I tried again."

"Again! Sora, this is the thirteenth time! The first time, your parents stopped you which is really hard to believe; second, the janitor was cleaning and saw you taking out the blade in the classroom; third, well…I don't want to say them all!"

"Well…I actually got the chance to cut my wrist this time."

"Really! Damn Sora, it took you that long? By the time you actually succeed, it will be like, twenty-six times! So, who stopped you this time?"

"….Cloud…."


	3. Ougi

**Sou desu; mamotte qgeru. Kowai ningan bakari itsumademo…**

**That's right; I'll protect you. To be afraid of humanity forever…**

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would see LOTS of yaoi and shonen-ai.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ougi (Deep act)**

"CLOUD?!"

"You heard me."

"Well, I guess that explains why you're at his house."

"Yeah…wait…you knew where he lived!"

"Of course, I know where everybody lives."

"Way to be a friend Riku."

"Sorry, but I just couldn't let my precious Sora know where his _crush_ is."

I sighed, but Riku just shrugged it off. He said he needed to get back to finding where Axel and Roxas went and said that they were some of his friends.

Riku is my silver haired, suicidal friend. He's the last one who should be accusing me of trying too many times to kill myself. He's already tried about forty, but each and every time, someone stops him before he even gets a chance to slice his skin.

Life is more like a game to us. It's like a race to see who succeeds to leave this world first.

**Cloud's POV**

I hope Sora's ok. I'll be there in about a minute or two. I had to quickly step on my breaks as Roxas, Axel, and Riku ran by.

"ROX-ASS!"

"IT'S ROXAS, YOU ASS!"

"THANK YOU!"

As Riku ran by, he exclaimed, "Sorry, Cloud!"

"It's no problem Riku!" As I was just about to start moving again but Riku turned around so he was running backwards.

"Oh yeah, I saw Sora! He's doing fine! Thanks for not letting him win the race!"

What did he mean "not letting him win the race"? My face showed confusion as he disappeared over the "horizon". I quickly added it on my "things to ask Sora" list and stepped on the gas.

I parked my black motorcycle in the front and walked up to the front door. I slowed down and looked to my left…I saw Sora. He had his arms folded up on the window seal with his head resting on them. His eyes were shut. He must have been really tired to just have fallen asleep right there. I took out the key and twisted the door open. I shut the door and dropped the key on the coffee table. Sora…he's having a nightmare.

Cloud saw Sora starting to shake and leaned down next to him to take a better look at his face. _He looks so sad._ A tear escaped Sora's pure eye and traveled down his flawless face. I was just about to wipe it away but suddenly Sora woke up and panicked. He sat up so quickly that he lost his balanced and started to fall out the window sill. While still on my knees, I grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him back in. He let out a small cry of surprise. He crashed back in, but knocked me over in the process. He was now in between my legs, his head resting on my chest, crying even more than before, and he was grasping my shirt desperately.

"Sora…"

"I-is that y-you Cloud?"

"It's ok now, Sora. You're safe." I didn't know what his dream was about, but it scared him to death. I wrapped my arms around him and he started to settle down a little.

I wanted to stay like this forever. The truth is that I've had a crush on Sora before he even knew me. In fact, it was before I even knew what he looked like. I know it's weird to like a person and not even know what they look like and you haven't even met them before, but I didn't care. The day I told my parents this, they beat me up so bad, that I couldn't even open my eyes and left me outside to fend for myself. All my life as a child, my parents would come in my room and abuse me, hitting me like I was a punching bag. When they didn't come in, I heard someone else crying out from the room next to mine. I pushed my ear to the wall one day, even though the sounds hurt me more than my parents. I heard my dad yelling.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP! STOP YOUR DAMN CRYING, BITCH!"

"OOF! My names Sora! Stop it!"

I took my ear off the wall. I couldn't stand to hear anymore. '_So his name is Sora.'_ I repeatedly asked my parents about him and every time I got beat up more. They got fed up one day and beat me up worse than usual. When they were finished with me, they told me who Sora was to me. It changed my way of thinking of him forever that day.

Sora's voice made me come out of my thoughts. _'If only he knew the truth'_.

**Sora's POV**

Cloud…he's been quiet for a while…and his arms are still around me. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Cloud? Are you ok?" I pulled out of his arms and sat up. Wiping away what was left of my tears.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, Sora."

"Oh yeah. I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"I see. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah…but what were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what were you thinking about? It must have been something big, because you were breathing kind of heavy."

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not? Just tell me. I'll understand."

He sighed, "Fine. Just let me do this first."

He started to leaned forward and that's when I found out my back was to the wall. He looked into my eyes, they were pure blue crystals. He slowly closed his eyes and captured my lips with his. My eyes went wide. I slowly responded as his tongue caressed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him in. We made-out for a couple minutes, separating for air. When we caught our breaths I told him to tell me what he was keeping from me.

"Sora…I-I'm your b…"

"You're my what?" I tipped my head to the side.

"I'm y-your **_brother_**."


	4. Aisuru tenshi kusarikama

**Sou desu; mamotte qgeru. Kowai ningan bakari itsumademo…**

**That's right; I'll protect you. To be afraid of humanity forever…  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would see LOTS of yaoi and shonen-ai. 

Note: I suck at sappy moments! XD Also, there WILL be Kairi bashing in this story. Gomen to all the people who like her. Please review! Suggestions are welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aisuru tenshi, kusarikama (Beloved angel, chain and blade)**

"Y-you're my what?" I stuttered.

"I'm your brother, Sora," he replied gently.

"What are you saying? What proof do you have?"

He came close to my ear and whispered, "I heard your screams through the wall and you heard mine."

No! No way! How did he know? Hm..he said that I heard his screams. As I realized what he meant, my face took over a look of shock.

"Sora…I know this news is a shock to you but-"

"You knew this yet you still kissed me."

"Yeah…I did…because even though you're my brother, I can't stop myself from loving you."

Cloud…loves me? All of this was becoming too much for me. As my vision started fading and my conscious leaving me, I heard a faint "Sora!" before falling, falling, into darkness.

**Cloud's POV**

After I told Sora I loved him, I saw confusion in his eyes, but when I looked deeper, I could see that he was happy. His eyes closed as he started to fall backwards. I put my arm out as he fell. The crook of his neck fit perfectly on my arm and his head was slightly throne back. I pulled him close to me and saw that he passed out. "Sora!" I shook him a little to try and wake him up but he didn't. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to my room. I gently laid him down and pulled up a seat next to the bed. I decided to sit there…and wait.

**Sora's POV**

Where am I? It's…so…so dark.

"Sora."

"Who's there!" I demanded.

"Cloud will return to his darkness and you'll be engulfed by it. Remember this…he's mine." The shadow was tall, had long hair, and had a big long sword from what you could see.

"What are you talking about! What darkness!" But it was too late. The person and its voice was gone.

I looked down to see a giant key with a chain hanging off the end in my hand. "What the?"

The dark delusional darkness started to disappear as he heard a different voice.

"Sora, I need you. The light from your wings helps me through the darkness."

"Cloud? Is that you?" A bright light appeared so I squinted my eyes as I brought my arm up to shield them. I saw a shadow in the middle of it with its arm stretched out. I staggered forward, trying to find my way towards the figure. My hand was about to grasp the hand in front of me when my world was filled with pitch black.

My senses slowly returned as I realized I was on a bed again. I opened my eyes quickly as I sat up, almost knocking the wind out of me. I took in a few breaths to calm whatever nerves I had produced. _'I'm back in Cloud's room'_ I looked to my left to see a sleeping Cloud. He was sitting up with his arms crossed, but his head was slightly tilted down and to his right. Surprisingly, none of his long spikes hid his face, not even the shadows in the room. I slowly crawled out of bed and put my hand on Cloud's shoulder. I gently shook him, trying to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked kind of cute.

"Sora, you're awake. Thank goodness."

"I'm fine. I only fainted."

All of a sudden and completely out of no where, the door banged open and there stood a red headed girl. There were certain good looking kind of shades of red and she didn't have one. Kairi stood there in the doorway, breathing hard from what I guess running. She quickly ran up to me and practically shoved her face into mine.

"SORA, ARE YOU OK! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN I SAW YOU FAINTED!"

"Wha! You saw me faint! What were you doing, stalking me again!"

As soon as I said this she started rambling, "SORA!IDIDN'TMEANTOBUTJUSTHAPPENEDTOBEOUTSIDEANDISAWYOULEANINGAGAINSTTHEWINDOWSEALANDIJUSTHADTO-"

It seemed like she went on forever. I had to stop her. "Kairi."

She kept rambling. "SOIQUICKLYSLIPPEDOUTOF-"

I said her name a louder. "Kairi!"

"IT'SNOTMYFAULTTHATYOULOOKCUTEWHENYOUSLEEPANDIJUST-"

"KAIRI!"

She slipped out of her rambling and said, "Yes, Sora?" like she had heard me say Kairi in a sweet loving way.

"Leave." I said in a firm voice.

"Fine. But I know you'll be looking for me later." She smiled a creepy, well, more like insane smile and left.

"Uh…" Cloud said from behind me.

"Huh?"

"How in the hell did she get into my house?"

"Trust me…you don't want to know."

"Ok…? So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Hm…" I could never make decisions easily. No matter how simple they were. "I dunno. What do you want to do?" My stomach growled loudly. A light pink crept up upon my face in embarrassment.

"I think that answers your question. I'll go cook something."

I was about to complain but he left the room too fast for me to say anything. I quickly got up off the floor and followed him. I walked into the kitchen to see Cloud opening cupboards and pulling things out. "Watcha makin'?"

Cloud turned around and faced me and said, "Pasta!" in a funny accent.

"I love pasta!" Drool was starting to form at the end of my lips.

**Skip till after Sora and Cloud ate because I'm too lazy to write it :p**

"That was delicious! Where did you learn to make this?"

"Just a friend."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Aerth. She works at a restaurant so she taught me how to cook so I could "survive" on my own."

"I see." He looked, well, more like stared at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you have something on your lips." (Inspired by my friend Axel. XD)

I was about to say "What?" but he leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. "UMPH!-"

**Till next chapter…**


	5. Busu

**Sou desu; mamotte qgeru. Kowai ningan bakari itsumademo…**

**That's right; I'll protect you. To be afraid of humanity forever…**

**それは正しいです；****私はあなたを保護します。****永遠に人類〔人間性〕を恐れるために  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would see LOTS of yaoi and shonen-ai. 

Note: Gomen to all the people who had to wait for so long! School is a pain in the ass. Being sleep deprived and finding out that you have ADD doesn't help either…well, I guess it does…but anyways, Please review!!! I made this one longer so you guys wouldn't be too angry. Please do not criticize. In my case, it will lower my self esteem greatly. Suggestions are welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Busu (Ugly woman/hag)**

**Kairi's POV**

Kairi exclaimed, "I can't believe Sora talked to me today!"

"I bet he only talked to tell you to go away. Why don't you just leave poor Sora alone and find someone else?" said Selphie.

"Never! Sora is mine!" shouted Kairi.

"Whatever Kairi, whatever."

"Hey, look! There's Tidus!"

"WHERE?!!!!" Selphie ran off to find where Tidus was.

"Hehe. Baka. Now, how to seduce my little kawaii one..."

**Sora's POV**

"Sora, ready yet? We're going to be late for school!"

"Coming Cloud!" I replied. I really wasn't looking forward to school. I didn't do the homework because I wouldn't need to do it if I killed myself and I skipped school for the whole past week. My teachers are so going to be so pissed. I put my shoe on and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything looked pretty normal. Good thing Cloud washed my cloths or I would have had blood stains all over. People would probably think I murdered someone or something. I ran out of the bedroom and headed for the front door.

"Sora! Slow do-"

But it was too late. My attempt to slow down didn't work and I plowed right into Cloud. Causing him to fall backwards of where he was standing, sending us both crashing right through the window. The next thing I knew, Cloud and I landed on the ground. I was being embraced on top of him.

"Ow…You ok Sora?"

"I'm sorry Cloud. Are you ok?"

"I asked first."

"Haha. Fine. I'm ok."

"Good. Me too."

"That's good." I looked down to find that we were in a very awkward situation. A small tint of pink swept on my face. Cloud gave me a small kiss on the cheek and we both got up. Both of us gathered our things and hopped on Cloud's motorcycle.

**.:School:.**

"Hey, Sora!"

Getting off the motorcycle, I turn around to see Riku standing right next to me. "Geeze, Riku. I've only been here for one second and you've already found me."

"But of course." The next thing I know, he slapped my ass.

"Ah!" I swore I saw a glare from Cloud. "Riku, stop it. You know who I like and it's not you."

"Come on, Sora. Can't I have a little fun?"

"No. Now let's get to class, Cloud."

"Gladly Sora."

As Sora and Cloud started heading towards the school, two thoughts were thought. One was, "Give up you sad, WHITE haired bastard." And "..." Well, we don't actually know what Riku was thinking but something probably not good.

**.:Actually IN the School:.**

"This place still looks like crap," commented Sora.

"Sure does."

The school was a pretty old one. It had a beigeish color floor, some walls were brick, and the ones that weren't brick were a vomit shade of orange, green, or yellow. Students hated how the school looked so much that they put up posters. Posters of idles, super stars, ones for upcoming events, even ones to make fun of people. Well, speak of the devil…well, sorta. Just as I rounded the corner there were posters covering the walls, the ceiling, even the floor! What a coincidence, all of them had a picture of me saying "Small bastard child of Squall and Cloud." (Quote is not mine) Oh great! Just perfect! As soon as I get back to school people start noticing me, and it's not in the good way. Damn. The happy song started playing in my head and it was just like me to comment on every line of the song.

_I am really special because there's only one of me._

Well, it's not like there's another one of me.

_Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that other people are jealous of me._

Well, I guess that explains the posters.

_When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song._

Well maybe you should shut up then.

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long._

Lies!!!

_I'm so happy, I can barely breath._

Of course I'm breathless, I'm being insulted and loved at the same time.

_Puppy dogs and chipper frogs and kittens, baby teeth._

I like them, what the heck, like them, still have them.

_Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy it's hardcore._

Damn right!

_Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore._

Isn't that talking about Xemnes?

_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me._

I love candy!

_Happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy._

No it's not.

_I can't do this man, I'm not happy._

That's obvious!!!

_I am really special because there's only one of me._

Wait……now that I think about it, Roxas kind of looks like me.

_Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that other people are jealous of me._

Probably because I have Cloud now……not that anyone knows yet…except Riku.

_These are my love handles and this is my spout, but if you tip me over then mama says knock you out._

I'm pissed people.

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave._

I'm not noxious.

_Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave._

Literally. All the things people own is shyte. Hm…I think I spelt it wrong.

_I am happy, I am good, I am-_

I am way depressed.

_I'm out of here._

Where's the door. I have to escape while I still can!

_Screw you._

Unless you're Cloud…or Riku. Riku's ok. That reminds me that bitch, Kairi, needs to screw off. You know what, screw is a cool word. It has lots of cool meanings too. The metal kind of screw, screw you, screw off, screw as in sex…hm….sex?...MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER SORA!!!

**.:Back from Happy Song Land and into Reality Hell:.**

I blinked my eyes a couple times to get rid of the glaze from my eyes as the last of my thoughts retreated. Slowly realizing that I was not longer in the halls and in a nearby closet with Cloud's arms embracing me with his chin on my head.

"What happened, Cloud? Why are we in here?"

"I had to protect you. The other students were starting to through stuff at you as you started to space out."

"I'm sorry," I whispered while moving my arms around to hug him, "I've caused you so much trouble. By the way, who is Squall?"

**Cloud's POV**

I bit my lip from the sound of that name. I knew this was going to come up, seeing as his name was on all the posters as well. "S-Squall…is-"

The door slams open and breaks it off its hinges. "Sora!!! Mah love!!! I found you!!!"

"AHH!!! Cloud, hide me! That busu is trying to get me!"

"SORA! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME FOR A GUY?! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD BE WITH ME FOREVA! I mean seriously, you can't build a relationship on lies. After all, that isn't a very good example to set for the kids. I mean, what will little Sora Jr. do when we get into fights? I know that blah, blah, blah…"

My eye twitched several times before I could ask, "Is she always like this?"

"Sadly, yes." Sora went to the door and shoved Kairi out. As he was closing the door quickly it slammed into her already deformed face.

Sora came back to me and asked, "How am I going to go back out there? The whole school is probably going to just point and laugh at me."

"Hm………..I have an idea."

**.:In the halls:.**

There was a whole bunch of commotion as the young brunette finally appeared back at school. The posters had been put up by someone in the school the day Sora decided to go MIA. Everyone was keeping a close eye on the door Sora and Cloud disappeared into as it suddenly burst open with extreme force. The door would have practically broken its hinges if not for the person it slammed into. The site that was before them was Cloud holding an unconscious Sora bridal style. Everyone thought the young boy had just fainted but as Cloud past by with him in his arms there was a trail of blood. One of the passing teachers screamed and fainted at the horrible yet….somehow beautiful site.

**Cloud's POV**

As I carried Sora's seemingly lifeless body his breathing started to get uneven and my heart began to shatter. I picked up my pace and raced to the nurse's office.

**Flashback**

_"How about you act sick and I'll quickly carry you to the nurse's office."_

_"Do you actually think that's going to work? People are bound to find out! I mean I'm a bad actor and liar and I'll probably look perfectly fine!"_

_Sora talked more and more and he started freaking out. A sweatdrop formed on my head as he continued. I started to get worried when suddenly Sora pulled out a small knife from his back pocket and slit his other wrist. Panic surged threw me as I ran to catch him. I followed the plan but I was losing my nerve the whole time._

**Flashback Ends**

The nurse quickly rushed over as she saw Sora in my trembling arms. She had me set him down on a bed as she started taking care of the new slit flesh on Sora's arm.


	6. Aku soku zan

**Sou desu; mamotte qgeru. Kowai ningan bakari itsumademo…**

**That's right; I'll protect you. To be afraid of humanity forever…**

**それは正しいです；****私はあなたを保護します。****永遠に人類〔人間性〕を恐れるために**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would see LOTS of yaoi and shonen-ai. 

Note: Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!!! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I failed my Spanish comprehension test so I had to do an 11 page packet that had front and back. I also had to work on things for my grandparents 50th anniversary. Lol! I also think it's funny that more people have read chapter 4 than chapters 2 and 3. Hopefully the next chapter will be put out a lot sooner than this one was. This chapter includes Kairi bashing.

Please review!!! Please do not criticize and suggestions are welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Aku soku zan (Kill evil instantly)**

**Sora's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as my conscious came back to me. Finding that I couldn't see anything meant it was nighttime. I seriously I doubt I had gone blind. Being exhausted as I was, I closed my eyes while trying to shift into a more comfortable position to fall back asleep.

I couldn't move.

There were two warm arms embracing me, keeping me in place. The events from earlier came back to me with a twinge of pain that struck my heart. I cringed slightly.

"You really scared me." A voice whispered in my ear.

I cuddled closer to the body behind me. "I'm sorry. I just…got so scared."

"It'll be ok. Just as long as you're with me."

"Then I'll always be with you…I promise."

"Keep your promise."

It was the last thing I heard before I fell back into the black haze.

**.:Earlier that day:.**

As I combed my hand through my flaming red spikes I wondered where my smexy blond boyfriend had went. While turning around the ugly brick corner of the school hallway, I saw one of the most horrifying sites I've ever seen.

Roxas was suddenly crushed between the wall and the door that hit him. Cloud holding a passed out brunette emerged from the door and quickly walked off. As I turned my attention back to Roxas, I saw Kairi next to him and starting to freak out. I quickly ran over and told Kairi to calm down as I carefully picked up the unconscious beauty. Kairi followed me as I rushed to the nurse's office.

Normally I would think Kairi was a psychotic slut but I had to get some answers first. "What happened back there, Kairi?"

"I was just asking Roxas about some homework and suddenly the door slammed into him." Her voice full of exaggerated sadness.

Totally ignoring the fact that it was all an accident, I stated, "Cloud Strife is so going to pay."

**.:Next Morning:.**

I squeaked as I was abruptly forced awake.

Fear engulfed me as I realized Axel had lifted me slightly off the bed by my shirt. His eyes were penetrating me with anger. My arms stung from the sudden movement so my arms could only hang past my sides.

"Axel, put.him.down. Now!"

"Why should I? The nurse won't be back for an hour and I certainly need to let out my anger _now_."

"What did he do to you?"

"Oh that's right, he didn't. It was you." I winced as Axel let go of me and started walking towards Cloud.

"So, what did I do to you now? Huh? Did I look at you in the eye? Did I rub you the wrong way? Stepped in the same room as you? Looked at your boyfriend?"

"You did far worse. You didn't look at my boyfriend, you just hit him so hard that he fell unconscious!"

"When in hell did I do that?!"

"When you smashed the door open while carrying that brunette!" He pointed at me. "I should kick your ass right now for not even knowing!"

"Well sorry! I was in a rush and panicking!"

"For what?! Did he just fall unconscious for you charm?!"

"No! It's because…" Cloud looked at me as in asking permission to tell him why.

Axel followed Cloud's eyes and looked at me in expectation. I sighed while I sat up and lifted my arms from under the covers. Both of my wrists were bandaged. He quickly moved his eyes back to Cloud.

"He's one of those emo kids?" The mood suddenly lightened.

Cloud chuckled a little bit. "No, just depressed. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving me and my little brother alone that would be greatly appreciated."

Axel's eyes widened with shock and kept moving his gaze back and forth from me to Cloud. "Hold on! This little squirt is your brother?!"

"Yes, so you better get your ass away from him if you know what's good for you."

Axel put his arms up to show he surrendered.

Out of no where Cloud just started to count down. "Three. Two. One."

Right as if on cue a loud cough could be heard from behind the next curtain. Axel darted to where the sound was coming from as fast as lightning. Cloud walked over to the bed and swiftly lifted me up.

"Let's go apologize."

I nodded and rest my head against Cloud's chest. As we past the curtain we saw Roxas slapping Axel on the cheek and leaving a red hand indent.

"Stupid perv."

"I'm sorry, Roxy! I'm just glad that you're ok! Ow…that stung."

Cloud walked me over to Roxas's bedside. "I'm sorry Roxas. It's my fault that you got hurt."

"Damn right!" Axel shouted.

Roxas slapped Axel again, leaving both of his cheeks with throbbing red hand marks. "Stop being so rude Axel. Anyways, how is it your fault that a door hit me?"

"I sort of freaked out and slit my wrist so Cloud slammed the door open and rushed me here."

"It's all starting to make sense now. Kairi randomly grabbed my arm and dragged me off. She held me in place next to the wall until the door slammed into me. I guess it was a planned accident."

All of us turned our head to the sleeping red head in the corner chair. I sighed. "Damn otaku."

Before Kairi knew it, she was soaked to the bone, her hair slightly burned, chewed gum and other mysterious substances were upon her, and she was tied up in the janitors closet.


End file.
